The Fallen Lover
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Jakotsu upset with Inuyasha how he protected Kagome and in doing so dies. He takes Inuyasha's body blaming her for his lovers death then she reveals a dark secret between her and Inuyasha...
1. Chapter 1

She lays silent in the soiled snow her eyes open slowly as she tried to focus in on her surroundings she struggled trying to crawl from under Inuyasha's body that protected her from the attacks. He stood there, sword laid atop his shoulder, eyes glancing out over the rampant destruction in the field ahead of him. She stopped unable to move as she shook him trying to get him to open his eyes only to fail her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha my love, but you got in our way..." He says as he walks towards the body. Her eyes closed tightly as she clutched the red tattered clothing of her friend's hoari. Slowly he approached still, his eyes closed, "I'm really sorry my love..."

"... Stay back..." Was the only thing she could think as she huddled under his body.

"You live still mortal wench...? The one that tries to steal my love from me!"

"You killed him you monster!" She looked up to him tear filled eyes.

"He was in the way... I didn't mean to kill him, but he protected you!" He lifted his sword overhead, "It's your fault he's dead!" Her eyes closed tightly as she clutched Inuyasha's hoari tighter.

Reaching down slowly, he grabs the back of Inuyasha's hoari and pulls up on it, lifting his body slightly. "He died because he protected you!" Her eyes opened as she clutched onto his hoari still trying to keep him from Jakotsu. Inuyasha's untransformed blade could be seen in her stomach blood rolling down still

"Release him wench, he died protecting you... YOU!" Pulling on Inuyasha, he tosses his body to the side slightly and glares down at the miko. She looked to him weakly as she tried to sit up only to slip falling back she struggled then for the blade only to have her hands rest at her side. A smirk played on the lips of the member of the Band of Seven, his form moving over her's, hand reaching for the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"... What are you going to do slice me... Twist the blade to cause me pain..." Her eyes closed halfway. "...I'm to numb to feel anything anymore..."

Placing his hand on the hilt, he smirks slightly and pushes down on it a bit, "I don't know what to do with you... here I have you at my mercy... and I don't know what to do with you."

Flinches her eyes widen quickly then closed halfway once more. "...You took everything from me..."

"You took him from me... so I guess we're even..." He smirked, pushing down a bit more. Blood rolls down her lips as she looked to Inuyasha's corpse. Yanking the blade from her, he throws it aside and reaches down to grab her shirt collar. "What to do with you..."

Her head goes back slightly as she looked up to him weakly before smirking spiting the blood in his face. "...Monster!"

Throwing her aside, he walks over towards Inuyasha and kneels, picking up his corpse, "I will bury you in a fitting way my love..." She struggled to push herself up slipping further into the snow blood soaking melting the snow around her. He, tossing Inuyasha's body over his shoulder, glanced back at the woman. "Just die..."

"... Your willing to let his child die..." She spoke trying to keep her eyes open.

"His... child," he stopped, looking back at her inquiringly. Her eyes closed as her body going limp as she coughed more blood rolling down. "Get up..." he says with a slight growl to his tone, "Get up and come here." She stayed down her body motionless. Walking back towards her, he shifts Inuyasha's weight around a bit to make him easier to carry with one hand, his other reaching for the girl's shirt. Her eyes opened halfway showing a dull hue that of death that only seemed minutes away. His hand grabs her shirt and tugs her to her feet. Looks up to him weakly. "His child?" He was obviously distraught as he looked into her eyes annoyed.

"...Something... you could never give him..." She smirked as she coughed up more blood. "Shut up wench..." He growled, throwing her back to the ground. Rolls until finally stopping beside a tree.

"Child or not, I loved him! You took that from me!"

"... You took him from yourself..."

"He defended you! Because you're too weak to defend yourself!"

"...He only did it for the child... He cares nothing for me..."

"He should have let you die... then I would still have him!" Walking towards her again, he clenches his fist.

"...He wanted this child to live..."

"He... wanted a child with a mortal woman?"

"...A miko... at that..." She looked to him weakly.

"Get up..." he says with a grumble, grabbing her shirt once more. Blood drips heavily to the ground.

"You're coming with me..." he sighs, tossing her over his other shoulder.

"...What use am I to you...?"

"None, but he wants the child to live, then it'll live..."

"...What would you do with the child..."

"Make sure it lives, for my love's sake..." Looks down sadly blood soaks into his shirt. Grumbling, he walks slowly towards the camp that the band had set up the night before, one person on each shoulder.

"...Your members won't be happy... will they...?"

"Brother will respect my decision, since it's for my love."

She nodded looking to Inuyasha sadly. "...His body what are you going... to do with it...?"

"Give it a proper burial..." he says as he walks towards the camp still, "Now shut up, you have to keep your strength for the baby."

"...The baby... If the child hasn't been lost already..."

"I said shut up..." Closes her eyes slowly.

They approached the camp slowly, his arms holding the two bodies on his shoulders.

"... After the child is born... What will you do with me...?"

"You will have to raise the child..."

"... So you will let me live... What if I try to kill you...?"

"I'd like to see you try," he said with a smirk, a cold laugh escaping his parted lips.

"...You shall see then... You cold monster..."

"Shut up and conserve your energy before you kill yourself and thus ruin my hope of making my love's last wish come true."

"... Your slow I am losing to much blood because of your pace."

"If you would just do as I tell you and shut up you'd be fine, stupid mortal wench, I don't see what my love saw in you."

"... Tell you the truth... I don't either what he saw in me... Maybe it was Kikyou..."

"Well, never-the-less, you're mother to his child, now shut up so you will live, we're almost there." She nodded lightly looking down. The smell of cooking soup could be smelled in the air as they approached slowly.

"...That smell..." She looks up slowly.

"It's food, we're nearly to the camp, now will you just shut the hell up?" He was growing annoyed with the wench, but was dealing with her for his love. She looked at him weakly her head going down as she threw up all over his shirt. His eyes rolled, sighing slightly. "Was that really necessary... if you'd just shut up and conserved your energy we wouldn't be at this..."

"... That smell as the problem..." She spoke weakly giggling lightly.

"Cover you nose?" he said with a sigh as he entered the camp with her on his shoulder, the other members looking at him. She looked up slowly seeing the others.

Walking towards a small cloth tent, he pushes it open and lays her down.

Looks up to him sadly. "...Can you wait a few days before... burying him..."

"I... suppose... for now wrap your wounds..."

"Get me some clean cloths…"

"Demanding aren't we," he says with a sneer as he reaches over and grabs some dry, clean cloth and tosses it on her. Sits up weakly reaching for some clean cloth wrapping it around her arm. Slowly he begins to clean up Inuyasha's body, making it look a bit better despite the mess it is.

"... For the baby we should keep the hoari..."

"Agreed..." He says as he begins to strip down the hanyou. Looks away slowly continuing to wrap her wounds.

"His fire rat fur kimono will be kept for the child... we will dress him in proper burial clothing..."

"... So you will go on a raid then?"

"We have plenty of robes from previous raids... but we will likely be going on another soon for other provisions."

"...I can help you if you wish..."

"You will need to rest... the wound from m'love's sword will need constant tending for the child's safety."

"...So you will be helping me...?"

"For him... yes..."

She nodded lightly. "...Then can you help me now...?"

"What do you need," he asks, taking the hoari from the hanyou and folding it, laying it beside him.

Lifts her shirt exposing the wound that stretched from her left rib to her belly button.

Grabbing some cloth, he moves towards her, "I assume you want me to dress the wound."

"Yes please might be good if sewing some of the flesh back together." Looking around a bit, he tries to find a needle and some string. Stays put blood rolling down slowly. Grabbing a needle, he takes a tattered piece of her shirt and pulls a long string from it, "Got to make due..." Slowly he begins to sew her up expertly, since he'd gotten good at what he was doing. Flinches lightly at the start soon sitting silent not fussing or trying to pull away from him. Finishing it up, he leans down and bites off the extra string, laying a cloth over her, "Sit up so I can wrap it..." Moves to her knees straightening out a bit so he could wrap the wound. Starts to wrap the cloth around her slowly, making sure it was tight enough to keep pressure on the wound.

"Thank you..." She looked up to him smiling kindly.

"Yea..." he blinked and turned to look at Inuyasha, "I should finish cleaning him up and getting him ready."

She nodded lightly. "...Do you need me to do anything...?"

"Just rest..." He says as he stands and moves over towards Inuyasha once more, pushing open the blood stained, white yukata. Lies down slowly on the blankets leaving her shirt off to let the wound breath. His hands lift the hanyou's body, pulling his yukata off fully and folding it, placing it with the haori before taking a moist rag and cleaning up the blood stained flesh and hair. "I'm sorry love... but you... got in the way..."

She shivered lightly not from the cold, but how Jakotsu spoke. "...Just think of it this way you get a child... out of this..."

Slowly he cleans Inuyasha's skin, making him presentable before slowly removing his pants. "My my... if only you'd lived..." Stands weakly limping outside into the snow.

He blinks slightly and stands, going out after her and catching her by the shoulder, "Where are you going, I told you to rest!"

"...Stop talking like that then..." She looked down sadly. "... If you keep at this I'll miscarry your child..."

"Get back inside and rest..." He says with a grumble as he grabs her hand. Stays where she is looking to him her eyes filled with hatred. "Just... rest, please..." Letting her hand go, he returns to the tent to finish his preparations. She stood outside for a few minutes before returning. As she re-enters, he is cleaning the legs of Inuyasha, his pants folded neatly with the rest of his outfit. Lays down slowly on the bedding. His hands run down the legs of the hanyou until he's fully clean, slowly laying a blanket over him before laying down between him and Kagome.

"...Are you finished with his body now...?" She looked to him slowly.

"Yes... he's clean and ready..." Nods sadly looking forward.

"I will wait... until you are ready..." He says as he rolls onto his side to face her, closing his eyes slowly.

"... Thank you Jakotsu-kun..." Her eyes close slowly as she fell asleep. His own eyes fall to a soft close as he begins to drift off; tired from the battle he'd had earlier.

She slept silently her hands on her stomach protectively. His form shifted, laying on his stomach as he slept.

-A few days pass-

Sits silently beside his body looking down holding his hoari. Slowly entering the tent, Jakotsu holds out the silver and black silk burial robes. Keeps her eyes down away from him. "You... want to dress him...?" he says slowly as he drops the robes atop Inuyasha.

"...He's your lover you can do it..." Stands weakly walking outside still limping. Kneeling down, he begins to dress the body of the dead hanyou that he'd loved. Sits outside near the tent her eyes looking down to her stomach. After a few moments, he walks outside. "He's ready..." Stands struggling as she nodded looking up to him.

"Brother says we should cremate him..."

"... Why though."

"I... don't know... he just suggested it, but I wouldn't agree to it..."

"...I want somthing that the child could go to see..., but if we keep moving maybe we should cremate him..."

"We will bury him..." he says as he looks down at her, "I've taken the time to set up a stack of stones to mark his grave..."

She nodded lightly looking to the sky. "...What do your brothers think of me..."

"They've not said anything of you... I told them of my desire to raise the child, they have remained silent."

"...Jakotsu-kun... I will protect the child..."

"They've not said anything of you... I told them of my desire to raise the child, they have remained silent."

"...Jakotsu-kun... I will protect the child..."

"As will I..." he says looking down at her. "Now... let's prep him... I know it's not easy, but we must do it." She nodded lightly walking inside. Following her inside, he kneels down beside Inuyasha and picks him up. Stands beside the door. Walks out the door slowly and begins to walk towards the grave that he'd dug for his love. Stays silent as she fallowed limping. Quietly he approaches the hole in the ground.

"... I am sorry that I was there Jakotsu-kun..."

"Don't worry about it..." he says as he kneels down by the hole, slowly lowering the hanyou into the ground. Places her hands on her stomach as she watched. Laying the hanyou in the ground, he slowly stands and bows his head slightly. Bows slowly looking at the hanyou still. Slowly, he begins to cover the hanyou's body, watching the girl.

"...He won't be able to hurt me anymore..."

"Yes..." he says as he buries the hanyou's body slowly, not covering his face until the whole of the rest of his body was covered. Stays silent until he was finished with the burial. Pushing the last of the dirt in, he lowers his head a bit and glances back at the buried hanyou. Walks away sadly toward camp. Stands quietly and slowly follows her.

"...You can stay for your lover..."

"I... it's ok... what's done is done..."

"...I took your lover from you and all you can say is what's done is done... You have been torturing me... saying if only you were not there..."

"He's gone already... and we've buried him... it is done..." Nods looking down holding her stomach. Slowly he moves behind her, towards the tent again. Steps inside slowly. Follows her inside with a bit of a smile. Lies down on the bedding she was given. Taking a seat on his bedding, he lowers his head slightly and closes his eyes.

"...Jakotsu-kun..." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Yes..." he says softly as he glances over at her and opens his eyes slowly.

"...Can you get me some food... Please..."

"Yea, I'll be back soon with it..." Slowly he stands and goes to get some food.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jakotsu how could you bring her here of all places!" He looked to his brother scornfully. "I thought this would only last a few days and by then you'd have slain her." Places the Banaryuu on his shoulder. "I guess I should this end this before it gets out of hand."

"You will not go near her!" His arms were outstretched in either direction as if trying to create a human barrier. "I told you why I brought her here! You really think I would slay her before that time arrives?"

"So you plan to kill her after the mutt's child arrives then Jakotsu." Looks into his eyes watching closely.

"The child will need its mother for nursing purposes! When the child is old enough to be apart from his mother, and only then, will her life no longer serve me a purpose!" His body remained motionless in the face of his brother, knowing it was a risky move to stand up to the leader of the band, though he also had faith that he would need not fear his own brother.

"One Year after the child is born that's long enough then you will slay her if you don't I will slay her and the child."

Jakotsu's eyes narrowed slightly as he slowly began to lower his arms to his sides. "Agreed, one year should be plenty of time... when the child is still young would be the best time to slay the mother..."

"No memory then the child could be raised as one of the band." Bankotsu smirked at his words, walking into the forest to train.

"Right... no memories," spoke Jakotsu as he watched his brother vanish into the trees. Slowly, he turns and walks back towards the tent where he'd left the girl to sleep.

She sat silent her eyes lowered her hands around her stomach. "...Can I at least name the child... Jakotsu-kun..."

His head turned away from her as he entered the tent to find her awake and speaking to him. "H... how long have you been awake girl?"

"...long enough to know when my death will be on the child's first birthday..."

"Too long..." he says as he walks to the corner of the hut-like tent, kneeling down. "Don't bother listening to that... I prefer that the child be raised by the mother."

"...Can I name the child at least Jakotsu-kun..."

"Yes, the child will have the name you desire of it..." he says quietly as he straps his blade to his back and stands once more. "The band is going on a raid, you should remain here and conserve your strength."

She nodded lightly. "...Is dinner still warm?"

"The kettle is still settled over the top of hot coals, the food will remain warm for several more hours," he spoke without looking at her, moving back to the door of the tent. "Remember what I said... don't pay attention to Bankotsu's words, there is still a long time between now and then... many things may change..."

She nodded slowly looking up to him. "...He is the leader someone you should listen to... and look up to... Please do not undermind him for the safty of this child Jakotsu-kun..."

"He is my brother... I have no intention of undermining him... I just don't believe in everything he does," his voice was very quiet, not wishing for any of the other members of the band to hear him.

"...I will eat in a little bit Jakotsu-kun..."

"Good... I should go, the band is gathering." Quietly he pushes aside the flap that blocks the door and exits, moving across the center of the camp to join up with the other members on the other side beside Bankotsu's tent.

Lays back down on the matt she was given her hands moving back to her stomach.

Once he'd joined up with the others, the band begins to move out from the camp headed southward to a nearby village. Tonight would be one of fun for the band, as well as gathering supplies.

Kagome stands slowly, keeping one arm around her stomach for support as she made her way to the stew pouring hersself a bowl sitting beside the fire pit.

The southern sky slowly begins to glow orange, the full moon disappearing behind a veil of deep black smoke. The village was ablaze, and anyone that was within a mile would be able to hear the screams of pain and fear from the villagers for what seemed like eternity.

She looks up to the sky sipping her stew watching smoke billow in the sky. Footsteps could be heard near camp.

The screaming slowly faded as the band finished up what they'd came for, their raiding done. The larger members carried large bags on their backs filled with food and other various supplies, while the others carried other objects.

As the band reentered the camp, Jakotsu quickly noticed that the Stew laid scattered on the forest floor most of the tents lay torn and tattered.

His eyes dart left and right at the destruction of their camp. Quickly Jakotsu drops the objects he's carrying and rushes to what remained of his tent. "The girl's gone!"

"She probably did this to get away." Sets his supply down. "Lets rebuild camp before it gets to late."

Jakotsu continued to frantically search for the girl within the remains of the tents, not paying attention to the words of his brother. He knew that wouldn't be the case, if she wanted to run she wouldn't have bothered to destroy the camp first.

The others start to rebuild the camp site trying to restore it to what it once was. "Jakotsu come out and help."

A quick motion was all that could be seen as Jakotsu darted from the last tattered tent towards the trees, following a trail of stew. "She didn't walk out, she was taken!"

Shrugs. "Its not the bands problem Jakotsu." Turns away from him walking back to the supplies setting everything back up.

"No... you're right, it's my problem..." he says as he disappears entirely into the woods, going in search of the girl and the unborn child that he held dear because of the father.

A bowl lay shattered on the forest floor wolf tracks surround the area around.

The shattered bowl caught the eyes of Jakotsu, which led him to the tracks. His eyes narrowing, he grips the hilt of his weapon and charges through the woods, lashing out and destroying trees in his path, "Hold on child, I come."

She lay silent at the back of the cave on herside her hands tied tightly the man walking past her his tail waving back and forth as he walked to the front of the cave.

The sounds of trees exploding beneath the 'living blade' fill the night air as the enraged Jakotsu charges through the forest along the path laid by the captors.

Her eyes open halfway as she tries to figure out where she was The man turned seeing her walking over kneeling on one knee. "So you are awake now." He smirked. "...Kouga-kun..." She spoke weakly.

Emerging from the trees near the mountain, Jakotsu's chest heaved with lost breath, his blade in hand. "You wolves will die for taking what belongs to me!" His voice was loud, echoeing off the mountain walls with ease, knowing full well that it would travel to the ears of the wolves.

She struggled to sit up hearing jakotsu's voice only to be pushed back down by Kouga as he stood protectivly infront of her.

Lashing out with his blade once more, Jakotsu sends massive chunks of rock from the mountain in all directions, this being his final warning to return what was his. With this, he began to charge up the cliffside towards the top of the mountain, sword drawn, prepared for a fight.

Kouga walked to the cave entrence, smirking. "Anymore of those attacks and you'll kill her you queenie freak."

"Return to me what you've taken wolf, and I may spare your pathetic life..." Sword resting atop his shoulder, Jakotsu locked eyes with the wolf demon, knowing that it wouldn't be so simple.

He shook his head. "The mutts dead she belongs to me now as my mate and she will carry my children not thats mutts poor excuse of a try." Turns walking back inside his tail wagging in the wind.

The living blade of Jakotsu lashed out, striking the ground just ahead of Kouga. "She's carrying the child of my love, and I will see to it that she delivers that child... now return her to me or die."

"You try any stunts and she will be takken as well." He smirked one of the wolf yokai pushing her to her knees infront of Kouga. "I go and the mutt's child goes."

The blade, retracting, comes to a rest atop his shoulder once more, "Release her to me now and there will be no need for stunts. Fail to heed my warning and you'll pay with your life..."

"Like the mutt's child already has..." He smiled pulling Kagome to her feet roughly.

"You may be a wolf, but your cunning is not to par... I will not fall for your mindless lies, release the girl to me... NOW!" Jakotsu's patience was wearing thin, as was becoming apparent by the bouncing of his blade atop his shoulder.

He pushed her hard to the ground facing forward hitting the hard cold floor of the cave. "..I'll make sure this child will not live..."

As the girl's body fell to the ground away from Kouga, the living blade lashed out once more, tearing across the shoulder of the wolf demon. "You dare test me? I, Jakotsu, of the Band of Seven will annihalate your entire tribe if you do not move away from the girl and release her back to me!"

"She is my mate and she will not bare that mutt's child!" Kouga growled, standing his ground.

"She will bare the child, and there is nothing you will do to stop it... from your grave!" Pushed to his breaking limit, Jakotsu lashed out once more with the blade, striking down a neaby wolf demon before charging full speed directly at Kouga, swinging the blade over like a whip towards him in a cautious fashion in order to avoid striking Kagome. 


	3. Chapter 3

She looked up weakly to Jakotsu, blood rolling from her lips as she struggled to get up only to have Kouga push her down further into the dirt.

"You waste your time trying to hold her down when you should flee for your life wolf!" The voice of Jakotsu ripped through the night air, followed swiftly by the lethal sting of his blade, narrowly scrapping the arm of the wolf and smashing into the nearby wall of the cave behind him, sending rocks flying. "Next time, it's your heart!"

Kouga pulled the girl up slowly smiling trailing one claw across her throat a crimson elixer rolling down.

"You'd rather kill your own mate than to allow her to have Inuyasha's child? So be it, if she dies, I leave and you live with the pain that you have ended your love's life by your own hand," came the voice of Jakotsu, a slight smirk of his own coming across his lips as he played on the emotional strains the wolf must have been dealing with if he truly loved the girl.

"...The stress is so wonderful fo ra pregnate woman... the child will die off." The wound grows deeper. "...She will be slain either way..."

Charging forward once more, Jakotsu lifts his blade over head, "She will not die by my hand, you on the other hand will not be so lucky." His shear anger had driven him far beyond his breaking point, he now ran on blind rage, his fury no longer bottled up and kept in his cool head, but instead overflowing and creating mass destruction through the use of his blade as wolf after wolf drops dead in his wake.

He pushed her against Jakotsu toward his blade as he took off in whirlwind blowing dust around despering from sight. "...Yo ucan have that mutt's child I will be back for her..."

His blade quickly retracts, his hand moving to sheathe it before his arms reach out to catch the falling girl. "Tuck tail and run for your life wolf, this will not be the last time we meet I feel, next time you will not be so lucky!"

She looked to him weakly blood still rolling down her lips. "...I'm sorry jakotsu-kun... " She spoke barely above a whisper as she struggled moving her hands to her stomach tears rolling down.

"They came when we were away, there was nothing you could do. Let's get back to the band before they decide to come looking for us... I have a feeling we don't want Bankotsu coming to look for us..."

She nodded sadly. "...I can't walk can you carry me... Jakotsu-kun...?"

His eyes shifting around at the dead wolves, he slowly nods. "I don't think we have to worry about any of them following us and attacking while my arms are full... Don't get used to this though."

She nodded looking up to him. "...I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble... I never ment for this to happen..."

"Noone's to blame but that damn, coward wolf so just stop talking and rest. You gotta stay calm and rest to alleviate stress from the wound." His arms lifted the girl against himself, his form beginning to head back down the cliff towards the forest, and back to camp.

She cuddled close to him blood rolling dripping to the ground from her neck.

His eyes turned down on her as they walked through the silent woods, filled with the rampant destruction he'd left behind on his way to the mountain. She was very light to him, but her movement to get closer was slightly disturbing. "Stop moving so much and rest will ya, the child must live..."

She closed her eyes nodding. "...I'm sorry Jakotsu-kun..."

After several long minutes of silence, the two would arrive at the restored camp, the rest of the band quickly shifting their eyes to their final member who'd been gone during the rebuilding. "Stupid wolves! I told you she didn't do it herself Bankotsu!"

"She attracted the wolves Jakotsu." He stood slowly walking toward her. "Because of her tommorrow we are moving she let our hide out be discovered and she will not slow us down tommorrow."

"She is coming with us... I don't think we will need to worry about the wolves for some time to come." A smirk slid over his lips as he began to walk towards his tent away from the others, "Their leader is the last of them left."

He nodded lightly watching him as he walked back to his seat by the fire.

Exhausted from the chase and the battle that followed, Jakotsu entered his tent and laid the girl to rest on her mat before moving to his own and curling up on it. "Sleep tonight, we move tomorrow..."

"...Jakotsu-kun...?" She sat up weakly looking down to him.

"What is it..." he inquired as he looked up at the girl, his body on the mat face up so that he could easily roll his head to one side and look at her.

"...Can you help me wrap the wound Kouga-kun gave me...?"

"You sure you want it wrapped? It's on your throat, you're not afraid of getting choked?" His hands slowly reached over for a small strip of cloth, "How about we just cover it with something and you sleep on your back?"

She nodded lightly. "...It just hadn't stopped I wouldn't have bothered you if it had."

"Lay down and we'll press this over it lightly... don't want anything to tight or it may stress you." As she moved to lay back down, he'd roll onto his side and lay the strip of cloth across her throat, wiping away some of the blood before pressing the cloth flat softly.

She lay silent as he proceded to treat her, her brown orbs looking into his.

After finishing up with the cleaning of her wound and pressing the cloth to it, he looked up and caught her eyes looking at his own. Slowly he shifted his weight back towards his mat, though he held her gaze as he did, "Rest... tomorrow may be a long day..."

She nodded lightly. "I will help the band."

Jakotsu nodded his head slowly as he rolled onto his back, breaking the gaze with her. "Bankotsu will make sure of that... he will not be easy on anyone when it's time to move... I'll do what I can to ease your burden for the child's sake..."

She nodded lightly. "...Jakotsu-kun I'm glad you got back what belongs to you..."

"I would not have it any other way... now rest girl, the morning will come early, the move even earlier... You will need your strength..." With that said, he slowly closes his eyes, rolling onto his side, his back turned to her in preperation to sleep.

She moved slowly to him carful not upset the bandage her head resting on his back. "...The child needs his or her father close." 


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly the eyes of the male open, his form shifting to look at the girl beside him. Outside could be heard the sounds of the band taking down the camp. She slept silently beside him her arms around her stomach her head resting on his shoulder. Reaching over slowly, he began to shake her softly. "Time to get up, the band is preparing to move before daylight."

"...Just a little longer... Inu-kun..." She spoke softly cuddling closer to him

His eyes closed at the name spoken, head shaking side to side, "Inu-kun is dead, girl... now wake before brother comes." Her eyes opened slowly as she looked up to him sadly nodding as she stood slowly. As she stood, he followed. Standing face to face with her, he gestures to some small things in the corner. "Don't over-do it, just make yourself look busy."

She nodded lightly. "I will be ok Jakotsu-kun." Smiles at him kindly trying to make the best of the situation. Quietly, he gathers his weapon and exits the tent to go get the two of them some breakfast. Wraps the beddings up folding the blankets then gathering the few belongings placing them into a pile before exiting the tent. As she exits the tent, Jakotsu slowly approaches, hand outstretched, offering her a bowl. Smiles taking her bowl heading back into the tent not trusting the others. Jakotsu, too, enters the tent, bowl in hand. Once inside, he takes a seat near the door.

"Jakotsu-kun how far are we going?" Sits infront of him eating quietly.

His bowl parts from his lips as he swallows. "However far Bankotsu decides to go... We usually pack up and go before daylight, then settle just before night."

She nodded lightly. "I will do my best for the child Jakotsu-kun."

Takes a small sip of the stew before placing it down. Finishing his stew in one final gulp, he nods. "As I before said, just make yourself look busy, but save your energy."

She nodded lightly. "Its time to get moving get the wench and your belongings." Bankotsu stands outside the tent.

Glancing to the still closed tent flap, he softly responds. "Yes brother." She stood slowly gathering the bed and blankets.

Quickly, Jakotsu stands and moves to gather the heaviest of his belongings. "Ready for a long journey?" She nodded walking ahead of him to where the band was gathered. Quietly he followed, his back holding a large bag made from the flap of his tent. She walked beside him staying close and silent as struggled hard not to limp in front of the band. His eyes shift towards her, seeing the obvious pain in her eyes. Slowly he reaches out and grabs her arm, slowing his walking pace a bit and falling back from the rest of the band. "Do you need to stop for a moment?"

She shook her head. "... I am fine Jakotsu-kun please do not worry..." Nodding, he slowly releases her and begins to catch up to the band, a long walk left ahead of them. Fallows him quickly her limping even more as she continued to carry their belongings.

Jakotsu's eyes glances back slowly at the girl, seeing her movements. "Let me carry that for awhile... I won't allow you to lose the child by being careless." The last of his words were spoken loudly and filled with false anger, as Jakotsu had seen Bankotsu looking back at the two that had fallen behind. She stumbled back a little startled as she nodded lightly letting him take a few of their belongings. His arms extending, take the more bulky items to lighten her load. She moved beside him carrying their bedding waiting for him to lead the way. Quietly he continued to walk, his eyes straight forward, following the rest of the band. She fallowed behind him quietly. Several hours would pass, the early morning darkness growing light. Still the band traveled, having put many miles behind them. "Do you need to stop?" She shook her head still staying quiet as she looked forward. "Alright, if you need to, just say," he said in a very quiet voice. Still they traveled on, quietness surrounding them, only their footsteps making sound. She slowed a bit more soon tugging at his shirt lightly not really wanting to say anything.

His head turning, Jakotsu would look into the eyes of Kagome and nod, grabbing her arm and tugging her off the trail, behind a tree. Sits slowly placing their belongings to the side her head soon resting on her knees. "...Jakotsu-kun... do you have anything I could eat... even a little piece of bread will do..."

Kneeling down, Jakotsu places the things he took from her on the ground before sliding his pack off of his back. Reaching into it, he pulls out some cooked, dried meat, similar to jerky from her time. Smiles at him kindly. "Thank you Jakotsu-kun." Eats quickly not wanting to be separated from the band not wanting Jakotsu in trouble. Quietly he sits, watching her eat while they rest. Jakotsu could see the rest of the band stopping up ahead. "...Are they mad Jakotsu-kun?" Looks up to him.

"No… it seems they are stopping to eat as well," he spoke softly, glancing back at her. "Eat all you need."

She nodded lightly looking to him before holding up some of her meat to him. "You need to eat as well."

His head shakes slowly, "I'm not hungry, there is plenty in the bag, I will eat on the move later."

"Are you sure Jakotsu-kun your strength is the only thing protecting this child..."

His head nods, reaching into the bag and taking out another piece. "I will eat when I need." She nodded lightly as she finished laying down slowly.

"Rest your feet, when the band has had their fill there will be no more stops until dusk."

She nodded lightly. "Thank you Jakotsu-kun..."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun slowly begins to set as the band enters a small clearing near a river. "This is the place," came their leader's voice. She fallowed Jakotsu to the place he found suitable before setting their belongings down.

"Rest, I will raise our tent," spoke Jakotsu, who immediately set off to work. She nodded moving to the stream kneeling down cupping her hands to get a sip. As Jakotsu worked, he tried to keep an eye on Kagome. After her small drink she placed her warned down feet in the water. Setting camp went quickly, all the tents being erected just as the sun began to fade from the sky, leaving just enough time to build a fire. She stood quickly smiling as she walked to Jakotsu. Glancing over at her, he nodded his head towards the tent. "Take the bedding inside, I must help brother gather wood." She nodded lightly as she moved back to where she had set their belongings gathering them heading into their tent. Quietly, Jakotsu left, moving to join his brother. She rolled the beddings out giving space between them giving Jakotsu more room.

After a few moments, Jakotsu returns to the tent. "Good, now you should rest while dinner is cooking."

"...Jakotsu-kun... Thank you so much for letting this child live..."

"I did it for my darling Inu," he said quietly, reaching for the large bag of heavier objects.

"Do you think you could handle the child after you kill me Jakotsu-kun?" She looked up to him slowly from her bedding.

"I have no intention of killing you, the child needs its mother."

"...Jakotsu-kun your brother wants me dead... if you don't the child will die..."

"I said I wouldn't do it..." Jakotsu says, standing and exiting the tent in a frustrated way. Looks down sadly to her hands before lying down on her mat. Jakotsu, hearing Bankotsu call out to him goes deeper into camp, beginning to prepare dinner. She covered her body up to her shoulders resting peacefully holding her stomach protectively. The flap of the tent quietly opens, a figure unlike Jakotsu's stepping in.

"...Jakotsu-kun I don't want to argue with you right now..." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"So you are the reason Jakotsu looks frustrated... What did you do to him, wench?" The voice was that of Bankotsu, standing inside the tent. Stays silent pulling the covers closer to her chin.

"I asked you a question..." came the impatient, annoyed tone of the man's voice.

"...I am Jakotsu-kun's wench I have no reason to talk to any other man."

"I am the leader of this band, all that travel with it answer to me!" Moving over towards her, he reaches down and yanks the cover off of her. She stayed silent moving her knees pulled in her arms still on her stomach.

"If you want to live, you'll do what I say, when I say it!"

"...I am living for Jakotsu-kun's child."

"You don't seem to understand me..." His voice was edgy.

"I will not answer to the likes of you..."

"Then you will die... Unless of course you can give me a good reason to let you live..."

"...Jakotsu-kun wants the child."

"I don't care what Jakotsu wants. You don't seem to understand that I an the leader here.."

"And maybe you do not understand...I am not part of your band."

"Then go! Leave here and die alone in the woods! You travel with us, you are part of the band."

"only for a year after the child is born." She sat up weakly. "What use am I to you, the only reason I live is for this child and in the end I won't see him or her grow..."

"You won't live to see the child born he you do not do as I say!"

"And what is it you want of me then!"

"For starters, when I ask you a question, answer me. Also, if you value your life, give me a good reason to let you live."

"I live for this child... what more is there for me to live for..."

"That doesn't give me a good reason to let you live... It might be good enough for Jakotsu, but not me."

"Then what do you wish of me...?"

A slight smirk slid over the lips of the man, "What would you give me to spare your life?"

"...To spare the child's life anything you desire... as long as Jakotsu-Kun has his child..." The man's smirk only grew at her words. He knew what it was he wanted from her, and he would have it.

((ok A lot of you have reviewed asking if this is a kag/jak fanfic in a sense yes only in a sense that Jakotsu only wants the child to raise and I hope the last sentence clears it up for all of you.))


	6. Chapter 6

She looked into his eyes saddened before looking down. "...What do you plan to do with me Bankotsu-kun..."

His eyes lifted as he smirked still. "What do I not plan to do with you is a better question." She looked down slowly before standing weakly.

"Where do you think you are going?" His inquiring tone was a softer one.

"...Jakotsu-kun is probably done with dinner I don't want to disappoint him if I do not show."

"Indeed you do not," he said as he slowly rose, "Jakotsu would probably cry if anyone was late." She stayed silent making her way into the camp sitting down by the fire trying to keep her eyes from Jakotsu. Bankotsu quietly made his way into the center of the camp, taking a seat next to Kagome. Jakotsu, turning around looks at the two confusedly. She keeps her eyes down waiting silently till Jakotsu came with her bowl. Two hands held out offer bowls to the girl and his brother before Jakotsu returns to the pot to get his own bowl, taking a seat on the other side of Kagome.

She ate slowly looking into the flames her eyes half open. "... This is very good Jakotsu-kun..." His lips turn up in a smile as he looks at her to reply, only to remain quiet when he saw Bankotsu eyeing him. She sat her bowl down only half eaten. "...Jakotsu-kun please excuse me I don't feel good right now the child is hurting me..." His head nodding softly, he watches as the girl stands and walks away, seeing the way Bankotsu watched her go.

She made her way into the tent falling to her knees as she looked to her growing stomach. "... I don't know if you would be safe alive..."

"Brother... the look in your eyes is troublesome to me... Why do you watch her so," Jakotsu questioned.

"No reason at all dear brother." He tipped his bowl smirking as her did.

Jakotsu watched his brother intently for a moment before finishing off his stew. "I should check on her, I will not allow her to lose my love's child..."

"Are you talking about him or her Jakotsu..." He looked up from his bowl.

"What sort of ridiculous question is that dear brother?"

"I want to know Jakotsu, that is all."

"You think I would fall for that.. that.. woman!" Jakotsu's words came out as a slight laugh, though Bankotsu would see him visibly shudder at the thought.

He smirked. "Then you will have no problem exterminating her the day the child turns one."

Jakotsu froze for a moment and sat in silence. He still remembered that he had told her he would not kill her, "Apparently the wolf demon leader has claimed her as his mate, but doesn't want the child of my love.. Perhaps we should just hand her over to him when we are done with her?"

"He'll want the child dead you know how demons are they kill offspring that isn't theirs."

"Whether the girl lives or dies will determine that... When I went after her and he fled, he said he would return for her one year after the child's birth.''

"To kill the offspring and take her are you growing weak you should have finished off the puny wolf Jakotsu." He looked to him scornfully

"I could not without putting the child's life in danger!" His argument, however futile was the truth.

"You are dishonoring the band maybe I should kill her know for letting us down Jakotsu." He stood slowly picking up his sword.

His shoulders sank, his eyes falling closed. "That child is all I have left of Inuyasha... You would take that from of brother..?"

"He didn't even love you he loved that wench and now your cooking her food sleeping beside her." He smirked. "He never loved you he wanted you dead."

"It doesn't matter... all that does is that I loved him... and all I have left, you wish to take from me..."

"Your showing weakness with that you will be slain in battles are worse."

His head turns from his brother as he stands as well, beginning to walk slowly towards the woods.

"Jakotsu you mustn't let her woe you over with feelings like this you will get hurt."

"Don't you understand that I do not care about her.? All that matters to me is the child she carries!" A sigh escaping him, Jakotsu slowly wanders into the forest, away from his brother and the camp. She closed her eyes tightly hearing the conversation outside near the dim fire. Turning in the opposite direction of Jakotsu, Bankotsu begins to make his way to the tent that Kagome was within. She pulled the covers to her chin shaking lightly. Pulling open the tent flap, Bankotsu slowly enters the tent, eyes falling on the cowering girl.

"Why are you doing this to him?"

"He is doing this to himself, allowing you to make him weak, pathetic."

"I'm not doing this on purpose..." She sat up slowly looking to him sadly.

"Your presence in this band is weakening him... that child will get him killed..." Stands slowly making her way to the tent entrance looking up to him. His eyes glance down at her, a smirk coming to his lips.

"If it will save his soul will you let me leave your band. I don't want any harm coming to Jakotsu-kun."

"He will never let you leave here. He trailed you into the wolves den, he will only do the same if you leave."

"... Then what do you want me to do Bankotsu-kun..."

The man stood quietly, not yet saying anything as he looked down at her. "... Please don't look at me like that..." She spoke sadly. The man stood quietly, not yet saying anything as he looked down at Kagome.

Moves going outside to the fire. His arm reaching up, catches Kagome by the arm. "If you are going to stay here with us, then you are going to make yourself useful." His words were accompanied by a smirk,

"... What would I help you with then..." She spoke coldly.

"There are never any village girls quite as pretty as yourself," he spoke quietly with a slight grin.

"... You always slay them before you get a chance to look at them..."

"How wrong you are," he once more spoke, the grin staying on his face. "Those that we don't immediately kill serve as 'fun' for the men, but none seem to enjoy it. You however could serve as something better, it is better when the girl enjoys it, especially her screams."

"...So you want me as your little bitch to play with..." She spoke barely above a whisper looking down.

"I never find village girls attractive enough to be worthy of my time, you should feel privileged," spoke the leader in an arrogant tone.

"... What if I were to become pregnant what will you do then..." She looked up to him slowly.

"Then we will have yet another child to raise as a member of the band, won't we?"

She nodded sadly looking down. "... And you will leave Jakotsu-kun alone..."

"He will be fine once you are not so much of a burden and you do your part," Bankotsu said, as he looked her over. She nodded sadly looking up to him.

"Good, now make yourself useful and clean the dishes for Jakotsu."

"He'll be pissed though he'll make me go lay down..."

"No, I will ensure that he does not. If you don't want to do that, I could think of something you can do for of," said with a sly grin.

"I will do the dishes Bankotsu-kun..." She spoke sadly walking out of the tent heading to the left over bowls taking them to a nearby stream. His arms crossing over his chest, Bankotsu slowly follows her, watching her.

"I will not run..." She looks back to him as she places the bowls into the stream starting to wash the first bowl in hand.

"I don't doubt that, you wouldn't survive if you tried... I just wish to watch you clean."

"You think I would try something..."

"Just do your work..." He said in a slightly cold tone, turning to walk away. She looked down scrubbing the bowls. Shortly, the sound of footsteps near the stream could be heard. She looked up to see who was heading into the area still scrubbing the bowls. Jakotsu walked into right, his arms carrying wood that he had gathered on his lone journey. Her eyes lowered to the water scrubbing more trying to look busy.

Why are you out here doing the dishes? You should be in the camp resting"

"I wanted to be helpful Jakotsu-kun you make dinner for me the least I could do is do the dishes."

His eyes slowly closing, Jakotsu shook his head, "You should be conserving your energy and resting so that the child will be strong."

"The child will be fine Jakotsu-kun this is not much work."

Don't over exert yourself, I won't have you causing harm to that child."

She nodded sadly. "I would never cause harm to our child..."

"As you shouldn't," he said in reply, having not caught exactly what she had said.

Her eyes trailed down to the bowls scrubbing the last of them clean. "If you wish to keep the baby safe can you help me carry the bowls back to camp?" Nodding his head quickly, he moved to her side and knelt, gathering up as many as he could hold. She gathered what remained soon fallowing him back to camp staying silent. As they approached camp, he headed into the supply tent ahead of her, putting the bowls in a corner. She fallowed him quickly setting them beside his her eyes soon trailing to his before hugging him tightly holding tightly to his shirt.

His eyes widening slightly, he stumbles back slightly, his arms still at his sides. "Wha-what's this all about?"

"... Please don't leave without telling me..."She spoke trying to hold back tears.

"What do you mean? I would never leave the band..." His eyes closed, blinking open as she held onto him.

Lets go slowly keeping her eyes from his. "... I'm sorry..."

"Are you alright?" He inquired of her as he lifted his hand to rest on her shoulder.

She nodded lightly. "...Sorry when women are pregnant all their emotions are unpredictable..." Giggled lightly.

"So I see," came the confused tone of the man, his eyes focused on the girl.

"I shall lay down now for the child Jakotsu-kun..." She said softly walking out of the store tent. His head nodded, watching as she left the tent before slowly following behind her. She laid on her matt her eyes closing halfway as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. As he walked in, Jakotsu slowly laid upon his mat, resting his eyes.

"Do you want to feel the child kick?"

"The child has already reached such a stage in development?"

"...Its a hanyou child..." Sits up slowly. "...I don't know when the child will be born maybe soon..."

"All the more reason for you to rest more," he says as he looks over at her.

"Do you wish to feel our child Jakotsu-kun...?"

"Sure," he says, reaching out to touch her stomach. Blushes lightly lifting up her shirt halfway.

"I hope a boy, to grow up strong and handsome like his father," he says quietly.

Nods lightly. "When I was little I always hoped for a little girl... One to dress up and teach her to dance..."

"She would be a pretty one, gathering looks from both her father and mother."

Blushes lightly looking up to him. "I will never get that chance though..."

Blinking at her expression, he looks to his hand on her stomach, "What do you mean by that..?"

"...I will only have a year with the child..."

"Nonsense, I will not let Bankotsu kill you... Besides, I have seen how he looks at you, something is on his mind." Looks away sadly. "What is it? Has he come to you? What has he been saying to you?"

"... Nothing do not worry I am more concerned about you..."

"What reason do you have for being concerned for me?"

"...The way you been acting..."

His head cocks to one side, awaiting her explanation.

"... Never mind I should lay down and rest now..."

"Yes you should," he said quietly as he too laid down upon his mat.

"Thank you Jakotsu-kun..." She spoke quietly closing her eyes.

A soft 'Mhmm' was the only sound he made as he began to relax. She slept silently her hands at her side. His body shifted onto his side to look at the girl once more before his eyes fell to a soft close, sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

She lays silent the child laying beside her the child crying lightly as she petted the child's cheek. Walking into the tent, Jakotsu smiles down upon the child. She looked up weakly to him before turning her attention to the child. "The child is beautiful, just as the parents were, are"

"... It'll be a were in a year Jakotsu-kun.." She spoke barely above a whisper the child finally calming down.

"How many times must I tell you, the child will need you as it grows... I will not let you die so easily."

"... I don't want you in trouble with your leader Jakotsu-kun..."

"Nonsense, stop thinking you are going to die, I won't permit Bankotsu to kill you." Keeps her eyes from him as she pulled the child close to her. Quietly, Jakotsu moves to his mat, lying down atop it.

"...Do you want to hold her...?"

"She is finally calm... best not to disturb her with movement for now..." She nodded lightly closing her eyes as Bankotsu walks in.

Jakotsu glances up at Bankotsu from his laying position on the mat, "Can I help you brother?"

"I came for the child."

Blinking, Jakotsu sits up, "The child is resting now brother, just now settling from a fit, can it not wait?"

"The rest of the brothers want to see the child now."

"Tell them that the child sleeps, and that it is important she does so."

"How so get her ready to take out its chilly out here." He turns walking out of the tent.

A slight grumble of annoyance rings in his tone as he speaks to the exiting Bankotsu, "Whatever... but they will not touch either girl..." Kagome sat up weakly trying to gain her balance as she picked the sleeping child up into her arms wrapping her heavily in blankets.

"You should rest... I will take the child out to be seen..."

She shook her head. "I want to keep our child close." His head slowly nodding, he stands and helps her to her feet, making sure she was balanced before letting her go. She waited for him to lead the way outside staying close to him her eyes focused on the child that began to cry. Quietly he walks out, glancing around as he does so. Moves closer to him.

Looking back at her, he glances to the child, "Shall we?"

She nodded lightly. "...Do you want to hold the child I don't think I could protect her if they wanted to take her."

"They won't take her..." he says as he glances towards them slowly, "Bankotsu wants them to see it, he won't let them hurt her..." She nodded lightly looking to the fussing child as she sat by the fire pit trying to calm her. Walking over quietly, he sits down beside her and glances around at the other band members. Bankotsu walks over to them sitting beside Kagome touching the child's face. His eyes turn to Bankotsu, watching him with intent eyes.

"A female mutt." Sighs. "She might be useful because of that demon blood."

Narrowing his eyes, he glares at his brother, "She will be very helpful..."

"Maybe baring children."

"She will have demon blood... a strong fighter she'll become."

"If she trains well and easily." Stands looking to Jakotsu smirking the other two brothers walking over to see the baby.

"I do not doubt the strength the girl can possess... those of her mother and father combined."

"Yeah, but she will have neither in a year." His voice stays hidden in silence, though his eyes turn to Kagome, his head shaking to reassure her. Her eyes trailed to the child as Renkotsu walked over reaching for the child.

His hand reaches up and swats away the hand of his brother, "You have come to see, not to touch... She is young and small."

He looked at him pissed as he stood back up. "I'll remember this brother."

"So you shall... but you will do nothing."

"Jakotsu-kun... Lets go inside its to cold for the child to be out here..." She spoke sadly the child shivering in her arms as she continued to fuss. His head nodding, he stands and takes Kagome's arm, helping her to stand. Stands slowly beside him her eyes closed halfway. Slowly he leads her back to the tent, taking her inside.

"...Do you want to hold your child now?" Looks up to him slowly.

His head nods slightly as he reaches out towards her, "Let me see her..."

Sets her slowly in his arms smiling a bit. "Thank you for protecting her." His head once more nods as he takes the girl, looking down at her. The little girl shivered still as she opened her eyes looking up to him curiously. His arms cradled her close to warm her.

"I'll teach you things to help her when she gets older Jakotsu-kun so you won't have to worry."

"I will never have to worry, because you will be here with her."

"...There will be certain things as she gets older she will be rebellious when she comes of age."

"Such as?"

"Being pissed for no reason that's a big one." Giggles lightly.

"No reason?" His eyes were showing confusion, as he wasn't used to being around women.

"...Another time I will explain the curse women have." His head nods slowly to show his confusion once more. Smiles at him kindly. Glancing down at the girl, he watches her movements as she squirms in his arms.

"I'll take her back she's probably hungry now." Nodding, he slowly hands the girl back to the mother, looking to his mat.


	8. Chapter 8

The still night air made little noise as the group parted for the night, Jakotsu and the girl going to their tent to sleep. She wrapped the baby in an extra blanket to keep her warm during the cold season as she sat on her bed the child giggling as she looked to her mother. Jakotsu's form came to rest upon his mat, back pressed to the ground, eyes focused up before closing. "Rest soon"

"I will Jakotsu-kun." She smiled kindly trying to get the child to rest. Nodding his head slowly, Jakotsu rolls over on his side, his back turned to her as he begins to drift off to sleep. The child finally slips off into a deep slumber resting as she folded the baby's clothes placing them beside the child's basket. Outside, a gentle breeze begins to stir, carrying the faint sound of gentle footsteps. She placed a light sheet over the basket to keep the mosquitos and other flying bugs from reaching their child. The steps gradually grow slightly louder outside the tent. Her head turned slowly as she sat up slowly walking to the entrance of the tent.

Just before she could reach the opening, the cloth flew open to show Bankotsu standing there, his eyes locking on those of the girl. "Good, you're still awake, means I won't have to wake you."

"...Wake me for what I have done nothing wrong Bankotsu-kun." She stepped back slowly.

"You said you'd do your part..." he said as he slowly stepped inside, lookin down at the covered bassinet.

"Why now?" She stepped infront of the basket protectivly.

"I'm not here for the child... I'm here for you." His hand reaches out for her slowly, closing around her right wrist.

"...The child's still young my wounds havn't healed yet..." She tried to pull her arm free.

"Ha... wounds, the child is not that big, you shouldn't have been too badly harmed," he says as he again tugs on her arm, "Keep quiet before you wake my brother." She looked to where the sleeping child lied nodding lightly.

"Come.." he says slowly as he draws her out of the tent and towards his own. "You don't have to be hurt, just depends on how you want this to go."

"Your the one who wants this just thinking of what you are going to do to me is hurting me..."

"You said you wanted to do your part..." he says with a grin, "now, you can do your part for me..."

"You promised the child's safety if I do this."

"And the child will be safe..." he says as he pushes open the cloth opening to his tent. Walks in slowly keeping her eyes down.

Pulling the cloth closed, he turns his head and looks at her. "You know... I'm not forcing you to get hurt... there are many ways you can... do your part."

"I do not know your preferences Bankotsu-kun." Looks to him sadly. "I have none."

"As long as I enjoy it, it's fine. So if you don't wish to be hurt, you know other things you can do..." He said with a smirk, his eyes glancing down over her body. Looks away slowly untying the front of her kimono letting it fall past her shoulders.

A smirk on his lips, he lifts his eyes to her own, "You don't look as though you just had a child... that's very rare, and very arousing..."

Keeps her eyes from him. "... You keep me frightened all the time for the child ... the stress is causing me to lose weight."

"As long as you're doing your part... there is no need to worry for the child's safety..." She nodded sadly letting the rest of her kimono fall to the ground.

Walking to her slowly, he places his hands on her hips and runs them up her sides, "So very soft..."

She nodded lightly closing her eyes. "...The spring here is good."

"Indeed..." he says as his hands trail further up her sides, sliding around to her front slowly, up over her breasts. Places her hands softly on his.

His hands stop on her breasts when her hands come to rest on them, "You like that...?" She shook her head slowly.

His lips twist up into a smirk again, "You will eventually..." His eyes close as he kisses her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Closes her eyes tightly letting out a low cry stepping back slowly.

His head tilts slightly at her reaction, "You really should try to enjoy this... it'll make things easier for you."

"...Your scarring me Bankotsu-kun."

"You shouldn't be... there is going to be a fun time had here, not scary."

"...Bankotsu-kun... if I don't bare you a child by the time my child's first birthday... Will you still slay me...?"

"If you do your part for the band..." he said with a sly grin, as he knew he meant himself for the most part, "Then you will live."

"...I thought I only had to be with you..."

"You will... if you do it right," he says with a smirk still, leaning into her and kissing her lips once more to see her reaction. She shook lightly at his touch, but did not pull away from him. A smile crosses his lips as he presses his tongue into her mouth once more to see her reaction to that. Places her hands over her chest standing quietly. His hands lightly grip her hips, eyes opening as he breaks away from the kiss. "Good start.. though some return action would be nice.."

"...I will get better in time Bankotsu-kun..."

His head nods slowly, stepping back and looking over her body. "Now... if you wish to not be hurt... you know the things you could do to avoid pain."

"... Lay down and stay quiet?" She spoke quietly.

His headshakes side to side as he looks at her knees, "You don't want pain from child birth..."

"...Why don't you ask Jakotsu-kun to play that roll you two would be pleased..."

His eyes narrow slightly, "He is my brother! You are the female that wants to live so she can raise her child..."

"If Jakotsu-kun finds out what you are doing he will kill you..."

"He wouldn't dare try it..." he says with a knowing look, "you don't mean that much to him, after all... you're a girl."

"I seem like more to him... He won't let you kill me..."

"I told you... you won't be killed... if you do your part," he said slightly annoyed, stepping up to her and lifting his left hand to her cheek.

"I'll tell him what your plans are."

"He won't care, your body means nothing to him as long as the child is raised properly..."

"I'm leaving I have more appropriate priorities right now."

"You're going nowhere!" His hand catches her wrist and tugs her back, throwing her to the mat on the ground, "You will do your part or you will not live to see your child's first birthday!" She let out a weak cry as she started struggled against him now.

Kneeling down over her, he places his hands on her shoulders and slightly narrows his eyes, "I tried to make this easy for you and give you options that wouldn't hurt you... but you're such a pain."

"Let go of me now!" She spoke angry in her eyes.

His hands pressed to her shoulders, he forces his lower body between her legs and pushes his pant-covered erection against her, "You could do this the easy way."

"...Either way you are forcing me how is there an easy way..."

"You could have just given me pleasure at will... but instead you want to resist and make me take it... which will only cause you pain." Frees her hand quickly scratching him across his right cheek.

His head jerks to one side as she strikes him, his eyes narrowing as he lifts his hand to hit her, "You want to die?"

"... Jakotsu-kun will know what you did once he finds me dead..."

"You're pathetic wench!" Thrusting against her again, he glances down at her and smirks, "But I will have what I desire..." Looks away from him quickly still struggling against him. His lips presses to her neck, biting at it lightly as he lets go with one hand, reaching down to quickly open his pants. Whimpers at his bite as she tried to kick him between his legs. His hand that was between his legs catches her leg and forces it back to his side, pushing down his pants the rest of the way, "You brought this on yourself."

"...Your just like that mutt that raped me..."

"Shut up!" His hands press against her chest, his manhood pressing against her sex. She let out a weak cry as she tried to push him away. His hips thrust against her, slightly entering her before pulling back out.

"... Your a monster..."

"Only because you won't do what I desire at will!" Looks away from him sadly a tear rolling down.

His eyes narrowed, he clenches his teeth and grasps her shoulders.

"Jakotsu-kun!"

Reaching up with one hand, he places it over her mouth, his hips pressing against her roughly. Screams against his hand biting down on his finger. Her scream muffled, despite the pain, Bankotsu begins to thrust against her again and again, finding her not so desirable as she was unwilling and therefore not as moist as he would hope. Tears continued to role down her face as her eyes closed tightly. His hips thrust against her again and again, a slight moan of pleasure escaping the male, though it was not very loud. She struggled trying to breath her screams becoming mute against his hand. His hand slightly drops to uncover her nose, though being sure to keep her mouth covered. Pleasuring or not, the rubbing of the girls walls against his length was doing the trick, drawing him nearer and nearer to his climax. Her eyes opened slowly looking to the man above her eyes filled with sadness. He removes his hand from her mouth; he leans down and presses a kiss to her lips as he starts to thrust erratically, signaling the near end of the rape. She bit down on his lip hard causing him to bleed. Wincing slightly at the bite, he groans and thrusts against her one final time, reaching his climax and filling her with his seed. Her eyes widened as she tried to pull from him feeling his seed. Slowly he releases her, pulling back from her and out of her. Struggles pulling away grabbing her kimono pulling it to her chest.

"I'm done with you... get out... you have done what I wanted... whether you liked it or not."

"You bastard..." She spoke breathing hard trying to pull her kimono on watching him carefully.

"I don't care what you think of me... just get out and return to Jakotsu..." Stands weakly walking outside stumbling before reaching their tent.


	9. Chapter 9

She walked in slowly as she moved laying next to Jakotsu her head on his back. Stirring only slightly, Jakotsu's body once more settles into the depth of sleep. Her body was warm against his, which was something he wasn't used to, but even still, he didn't wake. She kept her eyes hidden as the sun started to raise a few rays shining in through the flaps of the tent. The morning sun however, would begin to wake him, his body stirring slightly before quickly moving away from her, "What is this?"

"... Sorry I had a bad dream last night... I thought it would be ok if I lay by you... I didn't mean to fall asleep beside you..."

"I-It's alright then..." he says slowly and confusedly, slowly sitting up on his mat and stretching out his arms. "Another morning... another long day to come..."

She nodded keeping her eyes down. "She's sleeping well I wish not to wake her is that ok Jakotsu-kun...?"

"Yes... let the child sleep, she is too young to be of any use to the band, so there is no reason to wake her." She nodded lightly sitting up slowly.

Slowly he makes an effort to stand, glancing back at Kagome slowly. "You should wake her only to feed her, then return her to rest..."

"Jakotsu-kun I want to do something for you..."

"What is that...?"

"I want to give you a son."

His eyes quickly widen at her words, only to blink several times quickly, turning to face her. "What was that..? I'm not sure I heard you correctly..."

"I want to bare you a son I promise he will be strong."

"You... want ME... to SLEEP... with YOU?" His voice was almost mocking, a slight amount of laughter following the last of his words, thinking that she was kidding.

She looked down sadly. "...Yeah just kidding I wanted to see what you'd do.." Tries to giggle as tears fall to the ground.

Blinking slightly at the site of the droplets of tears falling to the ground, he tilts his head and looks at the girl inquisitively. "You weren't kidding..."

"...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything..."

"You do realize that I... enjoy the company of... men... right," he inquires as if he was not obvious enough in his love for Inuyasha that had ultimately cost his love, his life.

"...Don't you ever wish to have a family though..." She looked to him slowly. "...I know you don't love women..."

"A family... well... yes, to carry on the band when I'm too old... but the thought of..." his voice goes silent as he visibly shudders.

"...If we were to have a child I would face away from you so you don't see my face..."

"It's not the face that makes me... not desire women..." he says quietly as he glances away from her for a moment, "I just... have never desired a woman's body... a man's touch has always been what sets me off..."

"...I understand Jakotsu-kun." Moves over to the child pulling the blanket off slowly picking up the child placing the child beside her chest the little girl's ears flickering as she nestled against her mother's chest.

"The offer is nice... I would indeed like to have a son... but... I just..." his voice trails as he moves to the entrance of the tent, looking outside.

"... I understand Jakotsu-kun don't worry anymore I won't bring it up again..." opens her kimono turning so he couldn't see the child feed.

His head lowered slightly as he shook his head, unable to think of anything to say. He truly did want a son, but the act just seemed filthy to him, since he didn't care for female bodies. The child nursed quietly staying close to her mother for warmth.

He just stood there at the doorway, staring out of it for what seemed like forever, remaining quite the whole while until after a moment, he finally opens his mouth to speak. "What... made you want to... give me a son..."

"... Just holding our daughter seeing her smile... even if its for milk... Its still sweet... Sorry it's probably just a woman emotion."

"You... chose to have a child... with me, of all the members of the band... that enjoy women... me?" The thought was confusing to him.

"Don't be mad at what I am going to say, but you are sweet and you care about our baby."

His eyes just remain closed as he stands at the doorway, "Of course I care about that child... she's all I have left of him..."

She nodded lightly. "Jakotsu-kun to be honest he wasn't very big even in his yokai form."

"Heh..." came the man's voice in a slightly amused way, "I'd never had a chance to see..."

"You cleaned him up when he was dead you didn't see it?"

"I tried not to look... as a respect thing..." He says as he pulls the flap of the tent back closed. She looked to her sleeping child humming softly laying her down in the basket covering her.

Turning around to face her, he glances down at the child. "What if I said I would father a child with you...? How many times would we need to try to get it right... because... IF I go for it... I'm not sure I can take more than once..."

"... We can try once every week I should know by the end of three days I don't want to force you..."

"How will you know so soon...?" He was not sure how it worked, pregnancy, as he had never witnessed one himself.

"...Simple signs getting sick cramping... There are a few other things..."

His head nods very slightly as he looks at her, "So... once a week... and you would know within three days...?"

"Yes I believe so..."

"I… will think about it..." he says as he glances at the ground, then over to his sword.

"...Jakotsu-kun thank you." Smiles at him kindly.

"Don't thank me yet... I still haven't worked up the mindset to do it... so don't get in any hurry," he cautioned, moving to his sword and gathering it on his shoulder. "I'm going to gather more wood for tonight's fire."

"Can I come and help Jakotsu-kun I won't get in the way."

"Sure... just make sure the baby is close to you at all times..." She nodded picking the baby up putting her in a sling behind her back the child still sleeping.

Quietly he slips out of the tent with Kagome close behind, making his way into a densely wooded area to gather the wood for their stay. She smiled as she gathered pieces of wood that would help start the fire quicker as the child slept on. Glancing back at her, he tilts his head. She was working, so soon after childbirth? It confused him slightly, but he spoke not, letting her do as she wanted.

She wondered a little, but always made sure to stay in his sight. "Jakotsu-kun come look." She knelt down sitting on her knees looking down into the brush. Arms holding several large logs, he walks over to her, looking down to see what it was she wanted to show him.

She looked up to him smiling kindly. "Its a bluebird in her nest watching over her young." Slowly, his head nods, watching the small birds as they chirp.

"A little family..." She stood slowly making sure the child was safe before returning to gather wood.

"A family... similar to what you would like?" Slowly he stands, looking back at her and the wood.

She nodded lightly. "When you go on raids you kill everyone how do you kill the families the children then parents or the parents then the children?"

His head shakes side to side slightly. "I kill who I see outside.. no particular order."

She nodded lightly. "How Much wood do we need to get Jakotsu-kun?"

"This should be plenty," he says as he stands and makes his way towards her. She nodded lightly starting to walk back toward camp with her hands filled the child curled into her back.

He walked alongside her, his arms out in front of him, loaded with wood.

"...If we had a family do you think I would be a good mother?"

His head nods slowly, "I know that you would.."

Smiles kindly. "You would make a good father your an excellent provider for our daughter."

A slight smile graces his lips, his head turning towards her. "You want another child, don't you?"

"I just want to know what it would be like. Haven't you ever wondered what that would be like?"

"Yea… I have wondered what it would be like to have a family.."

"... I know we will have no other relation beside the children and sleeping in the same tent." The child stirred a little behind her. Tilting his head a bit, he slowly nods his head. He had been thinking about the possibility of having a son. The little girl looked up to him her little ears perking up as her golden orbs focused on his. Smiling, he looks down into the eyes of the girl.

Kagome looked to him slowly. "She must be awake then."

"Yes, she has awakened, but she is calm. We are nearly to camp, she can wait."

She nodded lightly. "I wish to take her to the hot spring to bathe is that ok with you Jakotsu-kun?"

"I too could use a bath.. Perhaps we can all go together."

"A family trip then?"

A slight chuckle escapes him, "I suppose you could call it that…" Smiles lightly then reaches the camp setting the wood down slowly in a dry area. He too lays the wood in a pile where it would be able to stay dry. She stepped lightly into their tent picking and cradling the child close to her. He was close behind her as their tent flap opened, walking in and watching her. She smiled at him kindly the child's eyes opening slowly revealing golden orbs.

"She takes much after her father's appearance," he whispers quietly as he looks over the child.

She nodded lightly. "The only thing she got from me was being female..."

"I don't think 'too much' would be right... surely she'll have a lot like you when she grows up."

"I will only see a year." She looked up to him smiling. "She'll gather must of your traits."

"You really should stop saying that..." he says as he looks away and shakes his head, "You'll see more than a year, you will see your daughter… And maybe another child, grow up."

"If I am needed." Looks away heading for the entrance. "...I'll go to the spring ahead join us when your ready."

"I'm coming with you now..." he says as he follows behind her. She nodded lightly grabbing a towel. Slowly he heads out of the tent, moving towards the spring with her at his side. The child reaches for him playfully grabbing hold of his kimono sleeve.

A slight smile graces the lips of the male as he looks over at the child, reaching out for her and taking her into his arms. "You're much like Inu-kun..."

The child smiles up to him reaching up to him smiling. "You two look so cute together."

"Heh... it's all because of the girl I assure you..."

She nodded lightly. "Yeah maybe." Sets the towels down beside the spring starting to undress. Slowly he approaches the girl and sets the child down on the towel, beginning to remove his kimono slowly. Walks over to the child undressing her as she walked into the water sitting down slowly with the child on her lap. Stretching out slowly, he closes his eyes and walks into the water as well, taking a seat a few feet from Kagome.

"I don't bite Jakotsu-kun." Smiles as the child starts to splash around.

"I know you don't..." he whispered quietly, looking at her.

"There's no love so that should not separate you from our daughter." Nodding his head slowly, he scoots a bit closer to her, still not exactly being used to such a thing. She smiled at him kindly the child reaching for his hairpin. His head tilts slowly towards the child with a chuckle.

"She shows you more attention then anyone else I know."

"Because she's used to me being around... I suppose," he says as he looks at the girl with a softened smile.

"Yeah if Bankotsu-kun wasn't forcing me to do things I'd be around her more."

"Continue doing things... and you'll get to live to see the children grow..."

She nodded sadly looking to the child petting her cheek.

"You will live to see your children grow up and become strong... if you just stick close to me and do things, even if you don't like it..."

"I'm trying my best Jakotsu-kun... I am scared for what lies ahead of her..."

"She will be protected... that I promise you..."

"... That's what you said about me..."

"I'm doing what I can to protect you... I can protect you from death, but only if you help me..."

"I'm trying my best Jakotsu-kun, but its harder to do what Bankotsu-kun wants me to do..."

Sighing quietly, he drops his head a bit and looks away from her and the child, "I'm sorry I can't do more... I can't deny Bankotsu or he will surely decide you're not needed..."

"...I know, but the things he's making me do... I feel like I am betraying you and our daughter..."

"You're only doing what you must to survive... that's strong of you..."

"...And to do that I'll have another child that was born out of pure hatred and pleasure..."

"I'll try to give you a child so you won't have to have his..."

"I want you to want the child I do not want to force you..."

"I do want the child... I've always wanted a son..."

"...Are you sure I will not force you..."

"Yes... I'm sure, I want a child and there is no one else I'd trust to give me one..." She blushed lightly looking to him nodding lightly. Quietly, he glanced around at their surroundings before sinking into the water up to his neck.

"Is something wrong Jakotsu-kun?"

"No, there is nothing wrong... just being precautious," he said softly, looking over towards the girl in the hot spring.

"... So this is a secret our compromise together..."

"Yes... the others must not know until it is too late for them to attempt to do anything about it."

She nodded. "Will it be scheduled when you want to try?"

"No... Just... whenever it feels right..." he all but whispers, his eyes turning to the water. She nodded lightly turning to the baby bouncing her on her leg watching the child smile. Slowly he reaches out to brush the cheek of the little half demon girl. She smiled watching him moving a bit closer for him to reach her. Softly his hand brushes the soft skin of the little girl before falling down and onto the knee of the mother, his eyes turning to her.

"I can move away if I am making you feel uncomfortable Jakotsu-kun." She pet the child's ears softly.

"N-no, I am not uncomfortable... In fact... I must overcome such discomfort, so stay near… no matter what I feel."

She nodded lightly. "I need to move away though I think she is hungry."

"Why must you move away to feed her.?" His head tilted as he inquired.

"...I don't want you to see my face when she bites."

"Fangs already developing..." he quietly inquires, looking up to her eyes as his hand still rested on her leg.

"Do you want to watch her feed Jakotsu-kun?" She blushed lightly looking to his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Eyes closed behind pale lids; shift around as he dreams of his most favored activity. The baby laid between the two her ears flickering a bit as she tried to roll on her stomach her mother watching. Quietly, he begins to shift and open his eyes, looking first to the child. The child's ember hues look to his as she let out a low playful bark. A slight chuckle escaped the still sleepy male, his tired eyes slowly lifting up to Kagome. She smiled lightly watching her small infant.

"Did you enjoy the spring," he asks quietly as he looks to her, having gone to sleep without a word when they got back.

She nodded lightly. "Yes it was comforting I felt safer there especially with you watching over our child."

Smiling slightly, he nods once more and rolls onto his back. Rolls the child on to her stomach placing her on her father's stomach. Slowly, he embraces the girl, opening his eyes and smiling down at her. The child's ears flickered a little once more before going back.

"She... is so tiny... I am almost afraid I could break her..."

"You could. But she's strong like her father." She moved over to him a little resting her head on Jakotsu's shoulder to watch the child. Slowly his head tilted over against her's, lightly brushing one hand over the child's back.

"You do not mind me this close do you Jakotsu-kun?"

"No, you're alright," he whispers as the three lay there together. She nodded lightly closing her eyes halfway petting the child's ears softly. He softly smiled as he lay there with the girl in his arms.

"Is this what a family is supposed to do Jakotsu-kun?"

"Just one of the many things families do.. together.." he whispers.

She nodded. "Will we just have a boy and girl?"

"That I can not say for certain… there is no guarantee the child will be a boy.."

She nodded lightly. "...Is that what you want though a boy?"

"That would be a wonderful thing.." he whispers quietly. She nodded lightly closing her eyes.

"You.. would willingly bare me.. the monster that tried to kill you and Inuyasha on more than one occasion.. a child..?"

"You are no monster compared to Bankotsu-kun..." Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. His eyes closed slowly as he moved one arm to encircle the young woman. She wiped the tears away quickly not wanting to upset him. A very slight smile graced his lips as he looked down at her, then the child. The child looked to him with sleepy eyes. Kagome reached over rubbing her back. His free hand gently caressed the soft hair of the baby girl's ears.

"I should probably put her to bed Jakotsu-kun, if that is ok with you."

"Yes... She is sleepy, she should be allowed to rest peacefully..." She nodded sitting up picking the small infant up placing her in basket to rest. Slowly, he sits up and stretches, his eyes closing as he yawns. She covered her child with many blankets humming softly. His arms find their way around Kagome from behind as he listens to her hum. She blushed lightly as she covered the basket with a thin mosquito net.

"She doesn't realize just how special she is.. to have a mother like you.."

"...Or a father like you... Inuyasha wouldn't even touch me like you are... I know its fake, but it's comforting to me."

"Fake… no... Though it may not be the same as a true family would share.. our's shares in a special kind of love.. The child that brings us together..."

"Two children if I am able to bare you one myself." She smiled.

His head slowly nodded as he tilted his head, "That song… will you finish it?"

She shook her head. "I do not know the rest of the song..."

"That is alright… It just… sounded familiar..."

"...It could be."

Slowly he drew his arms away from the woman, "You should rest.. tomorrow is the day of a raid.."

"So I will only be here alone."

"Unless you want to come with us... though the child might be in danger that way.."

"I will stay near and watch from the forest."

"Very well… there is a bow and some arrows in the supply tent.. for you to protect yourself... "

She nodded lightly looking to the infant. "I worry about being caught off guard by a soldier."

"I will be near… just call for me, if you need.."

"I will..."

His head nodded once more as he slowly lay back down. She laid down on her matt covering up slowly rolling to face the baby. "Rest well… Tomorrow comes early…" She nodded closing her eyes. Slowly, he once again drifts off to sleep, glancing once more at Kagome before darkness claimed his vision behind pale skin.


	11. Chapter 11

She slept silently beside the basket that held their small infant she laid a few feet away from Jakotsu. The soft sound of rustling came from outside as a figure slipped into the dark tent and approached Kagome. She smiled in her sleep curling into a ball for warmth. A stealthy hand closed over the girls mouth as another grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet and away from the tent. She stumbled a bit trying to find her footing her eyes struggling to adjust to the pitch darkness. Quickly she was led away, towards another tent, one she would surely recognize. She struggled trying to pull his hand from her mouth as she moved trying to pull away out of his grip.

The flap of the tent was pushed open, the hand that was on her wrist, pushing her inside by the shoulder.

She fell to her knees looking back up to the figure quickly. "...What is the meaning of this!"

"Shut up.. You know why you are here," came the all to familiar voice as he stepped out of the shadows half-dressed.

"The band is going on a raid you need your strength for tomorrow..." She tried to sit up struggling.

"You think I don't already know that? What better way to let off some restless energy than this.." he spoke as he walked towards her and dropped what remained of his kimono, standing just in front of her face as she sat in front of him. She scratched him hard across the face going to stand her eyes away from him.

Half growling, he grabs her by the shoulder and forces her to the ground once more. "You know… I try to make this easy and painless for you, pleasurable for me, and then you can go back to your precious child... but you always make things difficult!"

"Because I don't love you!" Tears rolled down her face as she struggled against his grip trying to be loud enough for Jakotsu to hear.

"What does love matter? This is your safety, and that of your child's.. your cooperation and efforts keep you both alive.."

She looked away from him. "I hope I do not bare you a child..."

"There is no risk of that happening tonight, if you just do the quick, painless, thing to do.." he says as he steps close to her again. She struggles trying to get to her feet.

"What are you doing.. twice I try to make this painless.. twice you resist. You are only making this harder on yourself.. and raising the risk of you baring me a child."

She looked away sadly. "... Why do you have to do this to me why can't you find another woman of your own..."

"Because no other woman has found favor in me enough to allow them to permanently travel with and stay amongst the band.. until one does.. you are it.."

"Then after you find one what will you do with me...?"

"If you cooperate while you are the only one.. I suppose I would leave you to Jakotsu."

"Like Jakotsu-kun would want me after this..."

"Quite frankly.. I don't see why he would want you anyway.. But beside that.. what he doesn't know, won't hurt him." She looked down sadly her eyes closing.

"You do what I ask of you.. and make things simple.. and he will never have to know."

"...I do not care if he knows..."

"Nor will your child have to know.."

"... She will find out... if I bare your child..."

"You cooperate... and I will assure your safety, you will not bare my child, only Jakotsu's."

"...Like Jakotsu-kun would touch me..." She spoke coldly.

"Don't lie to me girl.. I heard you speak of it before he went to sleep.. he plans to father you a child.."

Her eyes lowered more. "... Then let him have me for his own..."

"All in good time... But for now, as he hasn't expressed a desire for such to me.."

"How can you be so cruel to him like this what if I am to become pregnant because of you..."

"How many times must I repeat myself?" He questioned angrily, "You run no such risk if you just give me pleasure that doesn't require you to feel pain!"

"Then what pleasure is that you want..."

His hand lightly pushes her to the ground again, standing in front of her. "Pleasurable for me, quick and painless for you.. as long as you don't bite.."

She closed her eyes as she leaned over starting to suck gently a few tears rolling off her cheeks. A slight smile spread over his lips as he gained a victory, his eyes closing as he began to grow hard in her mouth. She went to move away from disliking the taste. Slowly, he places a single hand atop her head, pushing his hips towards her mouth as he grew harder. She closed her eyes tightly sliding her mouth up and down. Softly he moans, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel. She coughed hard struggling as she took it further into her mouth. Again he moans, rolling his hips slightly. She bit down choking a bit. "Ah! No biting!" As he yelled, he struck her cheek with a slap. She fell to her side looking back to him. "Don't bite..." he groans as he looks down at her, waiting for her to continue.

She looked to him sadly her bangs shadowing her eyes from him. "Just get up and finish what you started…" he grumbled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand to him. She grabbed hold pulling hard, as she looked away from him no longer wanting to suck. Groaning out, he grabs her hand and starts her on a rhythm.

She kept her eyes from his as she moved to his rhythm. "...Why can't Jakotsu-kun do this for you..."

"I.. never said he couldn't.." he moans, feeling her slender hand stroke his length. "But unlike he.. I prefer the company of women..''

"...Your disgusting man..." She spoke coldly keeping her attention from him.

"Maybe so… but I get what I want... He says as he moans louder, almost to climax. Her eyes trail to his a small bruise starting to form near her eye were he had hit her. He felt himself reach climax, his manhood giving one final throb as the fluid flowed through it, exploding out from the tip. She let go quickly moving out of his target range. Closing his eyes, he kneels down. "Now I can sleep... you can go…" She left quickly but did not return to her tent she moved down to the stream washing her hands repeatedly. Lying down, he slips off to sleep, tired from the orgasm. She returned to her tent she shared with Jakotsu and the infant laying down on her bedding her back to him her raven hair covering her bruise. : Jakotsu shifts slightly in his sleep, embracing her from behind. She jumped a little startled by his touch. A soft smile on his lips, he sleeps soundly. Tears rolled down her face crying silently.


	12. Chapter 12

The rising sun brought about the morning call of birds in the trees. Slowly opening his eyes, Jakotsu began to sit up, looking down at the girl that'd been in his arm through the night. She slept silently her face was pale from her crying during the night her raven hair covered the bruise. Slowly he places a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. "Kagome, it's time to wake up, the raid starts soon." The sound of the rest of the band getting ready could be heard outside. She opened her eyes slowly as she sat up slowly the child already stirring a little in her basket hearing the band outside. His hand let go of her shoulder as she began to sit up. "The sun's rising, we must get ready quickly." Turning, he went to the corner of their tent, picking up his weapon and placing it on his shoulder. She picked the small infant up into her arms as she slid her onto her back in a sling leaning down picking up her bow and arrows.

"You remember what I told you to do, right?" His eyes close as he slowly stretches out and turns back towards her, moving towards the girl.

She looked over to him nodding lightly. "I want go to close to the village." She tried her best to hide the bruise from him now her eyes turning away from his.

"If you need anything..." he said, stepping closer to her and placing his hand on her shoulder again, "Just call." She nodded lightly as she moved over to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

His arm lightly reached around and patted her back. "You alright?"

"...He knows about us wanting a child." She closed her eyes sadly.

"Who knows," he asked as his arm moved from around her, his head tilting slightly. "What's wrong?"

"...Bankotsu-kun... He heard us talking last night..." Her grip tightened a little on his clothing.

"Wh-what? When did he tell you this...?" His head tilted more, looking into her eyes with a slight bit of confusion showing in his eyes. She tilted her head to the side the small bruise becoming apparent now.

"When did this...? Who did it?" His hand lightly lifted to her cheek to move her hair a bit more so he could see it better.

"Bankotsu-kun came in during the night..." Her eyes closed halfway.

His eyes narrowed slightly, his arm still around her, his hand falling to her neck. "What did he do to you...?"

"...Jakotsu-kun... I don't want to talk about this..."

"What did he do to you Kagome...?" His eyes were filled with fury, his hands on her gripping a bit tighter, not meaning to hurt her.

"... Something you would most likely enjoy to do with a guy..." She spoke sadly feeling as if she was offending him as she spoke.

He was physically shaking with anger as he held her arms in his palms. His breathing was heavy with anger, eyes narrowed more, "Damn him..." The child started to cry as she burred her face into her mother's back scared of Jakotsu. His hands released her as he turned and burst out of the tent, his hand reaching for the hilt of his weapon being the last thing she'd see before the flap closed.

She sat her infant down in the basket covering her with a blanket quickly heading outside quickly fallowing after him quickly grabbing hold of his hand. "...Jakotsu-kun stop..."

His hand tugged away from her's slightly, turning to look at her with eyes full of rage. "Stop?"

Her eyes were filled with pain and sadness. "... You can't Jakotsu-kun he is your leader and your brother..."

"You're right, he's my brother, my leader... and he should respect me as much as I once respected him..." His eyes closed as he looked away from her.

"... we need to go get ready for the raid..." She took his hand slowly.

His eyes closed still, he grumbled and followed her back towards the tent. "He won't get away with this..."

"...Jakotsu-kun... I'm nothing more then a convening wench... I am nothing more then an object..." She kept her eyes from him. "... At least I am useful for once..."

"You're wrong... you're the mother of a little girl and you've said you'd give me a little boy... that makes you more to me than that." His hand tugged on her's to make him look at her, "he should respect my wishes, if he heard what I want, then he should NOT have touched you..."

"He didn't touch me where you need me... If I hadn't listened he would have..." Her eyes closed halfway.

"That doesn't matter... if he respects me at all... he would have never even came to our tent during the night..."

"... Jakotsu-kun... Its ok..."

"No! It's not ok... he has disrespected me! I've never disrespected his wishes..."

"Jakotsu-kun... You brought me home... So you did disobey him..."

"It was my wish... he should respect my wishes, just as I respect his when they are made clear..."

"Jakotsu-kun I do not care what he does."

"Maybe you don't... but I do..." he groaned, his eyes closing once more as he threw open the tent flap and walked in, throwing his weapon into the corner.

She followed him inside picking up the small infant into her arms the child looking over to him. "... There is a chance I could already be pregnant Jakotsu-kun..."

His body froze slightly, his eyes turning towards the weapon that lay half-sheathed in the corner of the room. She stayed silent she wasn't sure if Bankotsu had managed to or not, but she could no longer lie to Jakotsu the small infant looked over her shoulder to him her ears back as she reached for him weakly.


	13. Chapter 13

His eyes were still focused on the weapon that lay in the corner, his breathing hastened with the flow of rage that ran through him.

"...Jakotsu-kun... please don't be mad at me..." Tears roll down slowly she couldn't face him.

"I'm not mad at you... not you..." he whispered as he kneeled down beside his weapon in the corner, his eyes falling closed as he lay his hands on his lap. "I can't believe he's done this to me..."

"... Remember I wasn't supposed to live past the child's first birthday... If I did what he told me the child would not be harmed and I would live as long as I listened..."

His hands were clinched tightly into fists as he sat there, silent. He was angrier now than he'd ever been in his life, his mind racing with the thoughts of the betrayal his brother had against him.

"Jakotsu-kun we need to get ready for the raid before Bankotsu-kun becomes upset with us." She stood slowly placing the child back in her sling on her back.

"I don't care if he gets upset with us... I'm not going this time... if I go, he won't be coming back..." His eyes were still closed, his hands closed so tightly that his knuckles had grown pale. She moved over to him slowly kneeling in front of him petting his cheek softly. His head lowered as she sat in front of him and touched his cheek, his eyes still closed.

"...I'm sorry I took Inuyasha away from you Jakotsu-kun..."

"You didn't do anything..." he said quietly, laying his head over on her hand, "Bankotsu's the one that did it all..."

"But if I wasn't there he wouldn't have protected me."

"He was stubborn, he'd have fought Bankotsu anyway... and he'd have most likely died in the same horrible way..."

"Maybe I should have stayed silent about carrying his child."

His head shook side to side slowly as he took in a deep breath and sighed. "You spoke of it to save your life... so why give up now?"

"I spoke to save the child..."

"And you were saved in the process... don't give up on yourself or the child now... don't give up on me..."

"Then fallow your leader, don't disobey him."

A sigh escaped him yet again as he turned his head to the side, still looking down. "I can't respect that man anymore... not as a leader... or a brother..."

"Jakotsu-kun please he came before you he has needs like all men you have to think of it that way as well..."

"He could have just gone and taken a village girl... he didn't have to come and take you in the middle of the night when he knew of my wishes..."

"Would you want girl's coming in and out all the time Jakotsu-kun?" She kissed his cheek softly. "I am quiet so I do not wake anyone."

"I would rather he find another girl than to take away the only one that I'd allow to bare me a child..."

"...He told me he wouldn't touch me there as long as I obeyed him." His eyes closed still, he shook his head and sighed once more. He was obviously not too happy about it.

Bankotsu walked in pulling the tent flap to the side. "Its time to go on the raid Brother."

"I don't feel well today..." he spoke quietly, his eyes closed still, "brother," he finished the sentence with a slightly angry tone.

Bankotsu looked down to the girl grabbing her by the arm roughly. "You told him didn't you..."

His arms extended forward slowly towards his weapon, "Let her go and leave for the raid..."

"I want her to see what we do dear brother."

"She's seen what we do... she's seen the carnage we leave behind... for Kami's sake she's seen her lover die because of us... Now let her go and leave so she can tend to me as I don't feel well..."

"She better have our meals ready then by the time we come back she will take on your roll for today."

"Your food will be ready when you return... you should hurry before the day gets too late." He let go of the girl heading outside to the rest of the band.

His head shook slowly as he heard the flap close, taking a deep breath and drawing his hands back to rest in his lap.

"...Jakotsu-kun?"

"Yes...?" His voice was barely above a whisper, his head still hung down as he sat near his weapon in the corner of his tent. She wrapped her arms around him her head resting on his shoulder.

His hands rest on her hands. "We're leaving..."

"... Where would we go Jakotsu-kun... He'd find us..."

"I don't know... I just want to take you away from him, I didn't bring you here to be done this way..."

"He'll do worse Jakotsu-kun its safest to stay here." She stood slowly setting the child in his lap. "I will make us a good breakfast." She walked outside the tent slowly leaving him with the small child.

His arms held the girl softly, looking down at her as Kagome walked out. "Your mother is too easily fooled..." The child reached up for him smiling trying to growl. His eyes closed slowly, lightly holding the girl up against his chest, falling back into a sitting position. The little girl barked lightly her ears perking up. It seemed that nothing would ease his mood this morning so far, his face still in a saddened, angry look. The child's head rested on his chest softly. His hand rested softly on her cheek as he cradles her against his chest, his eyes falling closed once more.

Kagome returned after awhile carrying two bowls of food of oatmeal. "Jakotsu-kun its ready."

Slowly he lifts his head and looks back at her with a slight smile. "Thanks..." She nodded handing him his bowl as she picked the small child up sitting beside him. Taking his bowl, he slowly begins to eat some of it, his eyes only half open, still slightly slumped over. The child looked up to her mother as she ate giving the small child bites every now and then.

His eyes close slowly, eating about half of his breakfast before sitting the bowl down in front of himself. "That was good..."

She smiled. "I haven't cooked in so long." The child wiggled free of her mother's grasp moving to Jakotsu's unfinished oatmeal. "She likes it anyways."

"Indeed she does..." He said softly, looking down at her with a slight smile his hand lightly running over her back. The child looked up to him growling a bit playfully.

Smiles a bit more and closes his eyes once more, sighing very lightly.

"I wonder if our child will act like that."

"I have no clue..." He says softly, his head tilting, eyes opening again. The child finished her meal Kagome leaned over cleaning her up.

"From now on... I keep you near... I don't want him coming in the middle of the night and taking you again..."

"Jakotsu-kun its ok I don't mind."

"I do though..." He says as he looks at her and smiles a bit, "I don't want him touching you..."

"I am just a wench a useless woman. That is what you said when you found me."

His head dropped again and shook slowly as he stood and walked outside. His arms crossed over his chest slightly. She laid the child down in her basket for a nap before walking outside to Jakotsu. By the time she'd get outside, he would be sitting near the fire on a log, his arms on his knees as he lowered his head slightly. She moved quietly sitting beside him. His hands slowly folded behind his head, as he looked down at the ground a soft sigh escaping him. "I am sorry if I have made upset you Jakotsu-kun..."

"You haven't done anything to upset me..." he says as he holds the back of his head, shaking it side to side slowly. "You've just given up... and that saddens me because I was sure you were stronger than that..."

"Jakotsu-kun I just don't want anyone to die..." She looked down to her feet. "I do not like the idea of killings like your band does I don't want her to see this I didn't want you to slay your own brother in front of our child."

"I know... I know..." he said softly as he closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit, his eyes closed still. "But he can't continue what he's doing to you either... she'll find out, and that will be just as devastating to her..."

"I don't know what to do Jakotsu-kun I don't want anyone to suffer..."

"We'll figure something out Kagome... but, you really need to stay close to me... he knows you've told me, he won't be so easy going now..."

She nodded lightly. "We can always make a deal with him."

"He's not one to stick to his word… you can't let him deceive you..." She looked down nodding.

Slowly he reaches over and wraps one arm around her shoulder. "We'll figure something out."

"Till then what will we do he can already take me without you knowing..."

"He can't if you are in my bed..." He said softly, his eyes glancing up at the fire, hand laying softly on her shoulder.

She blushed lightly giggling a little. "He might have a heart attack if he sees us like that."

"He won't try to take you from my arms... he knows I don't sleep very heavily... it's a wonder he was able to take you without my knowledge last night..."

She nodded lightly. "Inuyasha didn't even lay beside me..." His head nodded slowly as well as he closed his eyes a bit, looking back towards the fire. "Our child is already asleep."

"She sleeps so soundly... she doesn't even know what's going on around her..." he says softly, smiling a bit. "That's for the best..."

She nodded. "Keeps Bankotsu-kun from complaining about her..."

"Yea..." he says softly as he closes his eyes once more and leans over, placing his head on her shoulder.

"... Jakotsu-kun... Thank you... For protecting our child... and me..."

"Think nothing of it..." he whispered, closing his eyes and smiling a bit as he leaned into her. She blushed lightly. Closing his eyes, he rests his head on her shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

She slept silent in his arms their sleeping child resting a few feet away the child rested in her basket curled in a ball her ears flickering. Jakotsu had done as he said, his arms around the sleeping girl to keep his intrusive brother from coming in and taking her during the night. His brother had overstepped the boundaries in his eyes and it was time for him to learn that being a leader doesn't mean he can do as he pleases. A figure walked in to the tent smirking the shadows keeping his face hidden. The figure slipped in unnoticed as he picked the small infant up from her basket carrying her outside. The sound of the tent flap rustling woke Jakotsu as the figure left, his eyes lifting up and glancing around. "Who's there...?" Kagome shifted in her sleep as she opened her eyes halfway hearing Jakotsu's voice.

"Stay here..." he whispered before standing up and walking to the tent flap, pushing it open quickly and looking outside, his other hand resting close to the hilt of his weapon right by the entrance. The figure sat silently beside the fire a small infant resting against his shoulder her eyes closed. His eyes fell on the figure by the fire, spotting the child in the arms of the figure. Grabbing the weapon that rested by the entrance, he stepped out and towards the fire, letting the flap fall closed behind him. The child was giggling a bit as the figure petted her head rubbing her ears softly. His hands drawing the weapon from its sheath, he starts to approach the figure slowly, his eyes narrowed in hatred and anger.

"So you are awake now dear brother." The child's golden orbs shift to Jakotsu's slowly.

"What the hell are you trying to pull Bankotsu..." He all but hissed his brother's name as his voice flowed with anger.

"The child was awake so I thought she would like to eat something."

"I'd prefer highly if you not do this kind of thing... brother..." came the annoyed voice of the armed man, his weapon coming to rest on his shoulder, "Kagome knows when and what the child needs... you have no knowledge of what a child needs..."

"Does she now... She does not know the needs of a hanyou." The child licked the fruit smiling.

"The child was born hanyou because of the father's hanyou nature... she knew how to take care of Inuyasha... surely she can handle a child..." he nearly growled as he approached his brother, hand tightening around the hilt of his weapon to the point of his knuckles turning white.

The child giggled barking playfully at Bankotsu as his hands moved to the child's neck." Even though she a hanyou her neck is easy to snap."

"You wouldn't dare..." he snapped, his eyes narrowed more, glancing back at the tent in hopes that Kagome had listened to what he told her to do.

"I'll make a deal with you brother." The child looked up to Jakotsu smiling not understanding what was going on.

"What sort of… deal brother...?"

"I don't want to go through the trouble of getting another woman while this one listens well and does as she is told." She looked to the child once more. "I want her to bare me a child."

"Absolutely not... she's already asked to bare one for me... and I would like for that to happen. I've wanted a child, but... well, you know."

"After you finish what you want with her I want her."

"You make her sound like some beast for breeding..." he grumbled, his eyes looking back to the tent once more as he repositioned his weapon on his shoulder. "She's not though..."

"You have no use for her since your gay brother."

"She's going to bare me a son... and until I have a son..." His eyes narrowed, "She is no tool to be used!"

He shook his head smirking. "Till you have a son so that means you will be using her dear brother."

"It is by her choice... I am not using her like you use her brother..." he grumbled, his eyes falling closed as he looked down.

"You won't do the things I want."

"Because you are my brother... I will not be a sex slave for my brother..."

"She needs to do something for the band and I think she will be best at baring us children to fight. Imagine her miko powers."

"She cannot be used to breed! She's no beast..." His eyes lifted, narrowed once more, "pig... you're the beast..."

"I know I am dear brother..."

Growling a bit he throws down his weapon and glances back towards his tent. "She is not to be touched until I have had time to have a son..."

He nodded lightly. "I still hold the child's life in my hands even when you take her back."

"I despise you..." He said as he turned his back and started walking away towards his tent.

"Shouldn't you take her back brother?"

"You'll return her in one piece..." he growled as he walked back to the tent, leaving his weapon lying on the ground behind Bankotsu as if to warn him. The child curled against him yawning a bit before falling asleep against him. Walking into the tent, Jakotsu would lay back down with Kagome, one arm draping over her and drawing her close to his body.

"…Jakotsu-kun... Where's my baby...?"


	15. Chapter 15

"With Bankotsu... she won't be harmed I assure you..." he whispers as he holds the woman.

"... Why is our child with him, why didn't you bring her back with you...?"

"I'm sending a message to him... that he isn't as high and mighty as he believes..." he says with a slight growl, "I've left my weapon as well... he will return her unharmed... or he'll learn what the living sword is capable of..." She nodded sadly looking to the empty basket her eyes closing slowly.

"If I didn't think she would be safe... I would not have left her..." he says as if to reassure her, his arm around her tightening slightly, "It's for the best..." She nodded lightly her eyes closing slowly.

"He has agreed... not to touch you for so long as I do not have a son... it was the best I could do..." he says softly, his hand resting on her stomach. "Pray for a girl..."

"...I thought you wanted a son though I do not want to go against your wishes Jakotsu-kun."

"I do wish for a son... but I also wish for you to not have to be used by that monster... it's a difficult thing to do..."

"Its a fifty-fifty chance Jakotsu-kun with what I give you..."

"I know..." he said as he drew her near, "I just... don't want him to use you as some kind of breeder... it doesn't set well with me..."

"But if I keep giving you girl's won't you be like him?"

"You want to give me a child... do you not?" His question was one of seriousness, as she was the one that had brought it up several days earlier, before their trip to the hot spring.

"Yes I do, but if we keep trying and end up with girl's you'll be just like he wants me for."

His head hung lightly, shaking side to side, "I don't want to keep giving you child after child... that's his desire... mine is to keep you safe from him... I will not force you into pregnancy just because I can..."

She nodded lightly. "Thank you Jakotsu-kun."

His head nods slowly, "But... he will want to know that we've at least tried... or he'll be the evil beast that he is..."

"When do you want to try Jakotsu-kun?"

"Whenever you are ready... Kagome..." he said quietly with his arm still laying lightly over her stomach, his eyes falling closed a bit as he awaited an answer from her.

"Since he watches her now might be the best time to at least try."

His lips turned up into a slight smile as he looked down at her, his head nodding lightly as well. "I... if you desire..."

She blushed lightly as she sat up slowly fumbling to find a string to her hair up into a bun her back to him. "I'll stay quiet so you are not disturbed by me being female."

"T... that's not necessary..." he said quietly, closing his eyes a bit. "Just... try to enjoy yourself... and I'm sure I will be better able to enjoy myself..." He looked down a bit, not finding himself aroused yet.

Jakotsu-kun I need to ask you one thing before we start."

"Yes... Kagome?" His head tilted slightly at her saying she needed to ask him something, being slightly confused.

"If the child comes out a girl will you love her?"

"She will be my child... of course she will be loved..." he says as he starts to disrobe slowly, knowing it must be done. She kept her back to him letting her robe fall to her sides.

"Kagome..." he whispered softly as he slowly walked up behind her and looped one arm around her. "I... since this is my first time with a woman I..."

"...Its just like being with a guy, except you have to go in the front hole..." She blushed lightly looking down.

"I... I know but... I..." slowly he looks down, "I'm not fully ready..."

She looked back to him slowly. "What do you mean?"

"I... am, not aroused... I'm sorry but it should normally happen by itself..." his head looked down once more.

"Do you want me to do something to help you?"

"Please..." he says softly, "maybe it will make things easier..."

She nodded lightly. "So whatever I do you will not be angry?"

"No… I won't be angry... just enjoy yourself and I am sure that I too will enjoy whatever you have to offer me..." he whispers softly, his eyes closing a bit more. She sat up slowly moving over toward him placing her lips on his neck gently sucking nipping lightly as she moved her hand down slowly rubbing.

His eyes remain closed as she starts to press herself against him and suck on his neck, feeling her hand sliding down his chest. "That's pretty nice..."

"...Be gently... Their sore from whining her from them Jakotsu-kun..." She kissed his neck gently her eyes closed halfway.

His head nodded slowly as his hands very slowly came to rest on her chest, feeling the softness of her delicate skin. "Kagome..."

"... Yes Jakotsu-kun." She tilted her head slowly looking into his eyes.

"Thank you..." he whispered, as he looked down at her, watching her touch him, his hands still resting on her chest softly. She blushed lightly nodding as she kissed his cheek softly before her hand movements slowed teasingly. His eyes closed slowly, his head tilting very slightly as he felt himself in her hand, feeling a tingle as the blood began to flow to fill his length to erection, her slowing movements only making it happen that much faster. She watched him through half opened eyes as she moved closer toward him.

He could feel himself growing warmer with desire as his length grew in her hand, his hands on her chest beginning to move around a bit and try to tease her though he wasn't very good at it. She giggled lightly as she moved nipping his cheek. His eyes were still closed as she nipped at his cheek, his hands moving over her breasts, fingers finding and rubbing lightly at her nipples. She pulled away slowly. He looked down as she did, finding that he was now erect and more able to both please her and take a shot at having a child. He only hoped that she would be able to enjoy him.

"... Did I do good enough Jakotsu-kun?"

His head slowly nods, as she looks at him, his own hand reaching down and giving a couple of slow strokes to be sure, "Mhmm..."

"Where do you want me to lay?"

"A… anywhere is fine..." He says softly, still not completely sure of himself and what they were going to do. He had seen women naked before, but never had he been with one. She laid back slowly on their bedding looking up to him slowly. He too slowly kneeled on the bedding, moving over to her and slipping his body between her legs, his head tilted to one side as he looked into her eyes. "You're sure...?" She nodded lightly looking to his eyes. Looking down a bit, he reaches down and places his hand around himself, guiding the tip against her as he grows closer to her body, starting to feel a bit nervous.

She looked away from him closing her eyes. "I promise to stay silent."

"I told you... enjoy yourself... don't force anything," his voice came as a whisper as he felt his skin touch her's, "if you enjoy it... it will make it easier for me to..." She nodded lightly opening her eyes halfway. Biting his lip slightly, he slowly leans down over her and kisses at her neck as he pushes his hips forward, "have fun..." She blushed lightly as she placed her hand on his cheek. His lips found their way to the pulse area of her neck, kissing there as he began to push his erection inside of her, the warm, wet feeling being a little new to him. She wiggled around a little underneath him as she moved her hand down to his shoulders rubbing his shoulders. His breathing starts to grow a bit faster as she does so, pushing himself inside of her fully as he grows a bit more used to the feeling.

"... Thank you Jakotsu-kun." She opened her eyes slowly looking into his. Slowly he nods, his lips still on her pulls, sucking on it very lightly as he rolls his hips a bit, moaning slightly from the feel of sexual pleasure that he hadn't received in so very long. She growls playfully at him her eyes closed halfway as she pulled from him a bit. His eyes closed halfway as he rolled his hips in and out, feeling the pleasure course through him, her growl teasing his mind and making him desire more. She moved slowly to his neck nipping him lightly. His breathing grows slightly more rapid as she does so, feeling his climax building quickly since he had not had pleasure in so long a time. She placed her left hand on his cheek moving her head back to his kissing him softly on the lips. His eyes closed as she kissed his lips, his hips moving just a small bit faster. She let out a soft moan her eyes closed tightly. Her moan makes him smile a bit, his eyes closing as he kisses her, moving a little faster, feeling himself grow more aroused. She blushed madly as she opened her eyes wiggling around beneath him before pulling away and from him a little. Smiling a bit, he closes his eyes and moves a small bit faster, feeling himself nearing climax already and knowing he wouldn't be able to take much more. She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. His body jerked slightly as he continued to make love to her, though he knew he would soon be done and fill her with seed that could produce a child.

"...Jakotsu-kun..." She let out another moan once more next to his ear.

"K-Kagome..." he moans her name softly as he reaches climax, spilling his warm seed within her body. She blushes feeling him let go her eyes closing tightly. His body spasms as his climax sends shivers through his entire being, leaving him breathless and panting on her chest. She laid back fully petting his cheek softly as she panted lightly. He rested atop her, feeling out of breath, as he lay there, exhausted and energy less.

"... Whatever the child turns out to be... I will always be grateful... that you gave me that child..."

Smiling, he nods his head slowly and looks into her eyes, laying his head on her shoulder as he slowly pulls out of her. "I am grateful for you baring me a child..."

She smiled. "... I wonder if Bankotsu-kun heard us..."


End file.
